


Seasons

by YomiNoKura



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, reader is not kamui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Reader is NOT Corrin/Kamui. Also some spoilers for the third route.)</p>
<p>Yeah, there's a war going on, but what the hell was Corrin thinking, putting you with that sadist outlaw from Nohr? All you wanted was to finish this and go home. Well, at first. Things happen. Drabble series with the Reader and Zero. Also attempts at keeping the Reader gender-neutral as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I should warn for headcanons about Hoshido are going to be used quite often, but I'll put it here. Minor spoilers for the third route.
> 
> You as the Reader, are a samurai from Hoshido. Warning for weak attempt at Zero.

“Are you sure?” Corrin blinks at her older Hoshidan siblings, who just turn away, unsure if to believe her or not, given that she had rejected both sides of the war. You stand at attention on the Hoshidan side, your headband flapping in the wind. You were just a temporary squadron leader for your small group of thirty. Dressed in muted dark purples and black, the colors of your clan, you were a typical samurai just wanting to end the fighting. You watch as the red-haired Pegasus Warrior nods to Corrin.

“Yes, we’ll go to the Infinite Chasm and fight.” Hinoka states. “I want to fight with you, and not against you, ever since I found you again, Corrin.”

“Well, we three can’t just fight this alone, it has to be a group effort. Will you all join us?” Corrin turns to your group, extending a hand out to you all. A silence blows as you all over as they reconsider, and you push your friend Kai’s chest.

“What is it?”

“I’m gonna fight.”

“What?”

You frown, turning around and narrowing your eyes. “Yes, because I did not train in this army just to gain recognition. I came here to have honor and defend my country, and if this is the only way, so be it.” Pushing past your allies, you make to the front with only two demands of “Move it, assholes.” Corrin looks surprised that you even wanted to go fight. Your group of allies looked shocked, Kai looks worried, and you just shrug. “What? If we can end whatever is in the Chasm, then fighting isn't necessary in the future. Do you truly want to fight for as long as we have, and to extend it even longer?” you lecture, and your allies shake their head. “Then come up here and fight!” you growl, and Corrin puts a hand on your shoulder.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little too forceful?” she asks, and you shake your head.

“My apologies my lady, but these are grown adults that can take a verbal beatdown.” you shrug, and Kai steps forward to join you.

“I’ll go and fight. Someone has to look after you,” he puts a hand to his forehead, rolling his eyes.

“Me too!”

“I’ll try to be of help!”

“Sign me up!”

Various voices are heard in agreement, and you nod. “Who’s ready to end this?” They erupt in a cheer, and you can’t help smile from ear to ear. “We are at your service, my lady.”

“Thank you- ah what’s your name again?”

“_______. I am from the ______ clan in the southeast. I am just a temporary squadron leader at the moment.”

“Well, ______, we’re trying to get my siblings together so we can all fight, will you join us?”

“Of course. We will be of service that makes sure the Faceless does not reduce our numbers.”

It’s been about a week after that, and you finally find out who is your new partner on the battlefield with your new Nohrian allies. You train with them, and you can’t help but hate one of them in particular. When you learned his name, you loathed it.

Not because he was Nohrian, but he went much harder to what you were used to, and it was obvious in his face while you were sparring he took some strange pleasure in it. During breaks he wasn’t any better, making comment about how weak you were. Wasn’t it obvious that you weren’t the same height and build as him? It ended up in a fistfight, ending with you two in an almost suggestive position, with you choking by pressing one forearm behind his neck to the one on top while you were straddling him. Takumi had to pull you off cursing while Leon made sure you did no permanent damage. Zero just shook his head, massaging the area you were choking him in, and he just gave you one of many smirks. Takumi made you apologize, and Leon shot you a look that was a warning of “don’t do it again, or I’ll tear you apart.” You only cared enough to live, so you rolled your eyes and never repeated that move, but others were used in your daily practice, from varying armbars and other uncomfortable positions.

His language was also atrocious, almost as vulgar as Orochi once you caught on to what she was talking about with her flowery dialect. You always wanted to kick his ass after he commented daily about your body, simply just rolling your eyes and walking away.

Kai had checked up on you once, and you smiled darkly. “Are you okay, _________?” he questions, and you nod.

“That Zero, the things he says are so riveting!” you cheer brightly, “I’m totally going to-” your expression turns into dark anger, and Kai is terrified, unsure on what to say.“beat him into a fucking pulp.”

“Tell me, Corrin,” you plead playfully. Leaning slightly on her desk, you look at her with pleading eyes. “You’ve decided to unite Nohr and Hoshido but you won’t tell an ally who they’re paired up with?” she shakes her head, chuckling as the tent flap is lifted, your new partner in battle stepping into the tent.

“Ah, here he comes now, hello, Zero.”

“Wait- him?” you demand, livid now. “That pervert that always finds pleasure tormenting me?” you practically shriek, trying to get as far away from him.

“Well, it’s the one with the cute thighs and my Lady Corrin,” he chuckles lowly. “How am I to serve you today?” your ears heat up at the hidden meaning to that, and Corrin just rolls her eyes.

“I’ve decided to pair you and _______ up. _______ is skilled, and can take out any close combat enemy, but impulsive-”

“Is that a bad thing?” you bend, your forehead flat on the desk, rubbing your temples. "I cannot help the heat of battle in my veins!"

“Your ass is towards me, and what a cute one at that,” Zero sniggers, and you stand straight, turning around and grabbing a fistful of his cloak with your left hand.

“If it weren’t for Leon and my Lord, I would’ve broken bones in your wretched body,” you growl, and Zero smirks, his blue eye glittering.

“I would love that.”

“Disgusting.”

“Enough, both of you!” Corrin sighs, and you let go of his cloak, backing away from him. “At least try to not screw up on the battlefield, please?”

“....Alright,” You sigh, giving in to Corrin. “I’ll do it if you see it fit.”

“Thank you.” Corrin exhales in relief. “Don’t murder the camp, please. You’re both dismissed.”

You step out after Zero, and he grins at you. “Funny how we’re paired together, huh,” he casually wonders, and you frown.

“Please, don’t remind me,” you manage, walking away from the white haired man.

“Hey, wait!” he follows you, and grabs your left shoulder with his right hand. Big mistake.

You grab his hand, then twist it, so his palm was facing up, pulling it across your body. Stepping back, you position yourself in between his feet, the back of your hip meeting his, and you throw him over your shoulder by hefting his arm even farther, bumping up his hip with yours. He could only brace himself as he fell, slamming on the grass. “Listen here,” you frown, leaning your face over his, poking his forehead. “I am not weak, nor am I a plaything for you. Do not treat me like one, and we will be fine, no body slams for sure. That means no disgusting comments, no groping, and no comments about how weak I am. Understand?”

“Yes..” he groans in pain, and you leave him on the ground to your tent.

“Please don’t forget, Zero!” you call cheerily, walking quickly away.

Lazward finds Zero groaning, and can’t help but bust out laughing at the sight. Zero frowns, closing his eye in pain. “Who left you in this state?” Lazward manages between breaths, trying to recover. “Who took down the white haired sadist?”

“That samurai, ________. Threw me over her shoulder like it was nothing.” he winces. “Holy shit…”

“_____? The small, dainty ______?” Lazward starts another laughing fit. “They're a total softy to flirting, well, just mine. They're so kind to others though a little on the rough side, so you must’ve screwed up big time.” Lazward offers a hand to the man, pulling him up.

"I've just been messing with them, really." Zero smirks, but then hits another twinge of pain on the back, groaning. "I never expected that, even if she wrestled me to the ground, multiple times."

“You’re a fool, y’know that? You don’t understand the way anyone's heart works at all~” Lazward sighs dramatically.

“...I just don’t know how what makes _______ tick in particular, and we’re paired up to fight together.”

“Don’t screw it up, that’s all I have to say,” Lazward runs a hand through his hair.

“That’s the goal.” Zero groans, questioning how he'll make it through this war.


	2. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dance, but with someone for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck on the past year on how to figure this fic out- and I think I can go somewhere this with this- HAHA.
> 
> Here's a small tidbit for now.

You sigh, embracing the cool night air around you in the astral plane. The astral plane was always nice, and how Corrin decorated the place around a flat field with scattering trees and a forest made it easy to hide as you practiced your dances and songs in secret among the trees.

Dressed in a casual tunic and leggings, you snuck out of your residence and into the forest, praying you weren’t seen at all.

You luck wasn’t in your favor.

Niles sees you quietly running away into the forest as he’s taking watch over the castle. He wants to follow you, but considering your rocky relations with him earlier that day, he'd rather avoid an incident like today.

You sigh, and try to breathe to calm yourself enough to practice. Memories of disappointed parents and the hardships of soldier training race in your mind. 

It all clears when you hear someone else singing behind you. A rich tenor softly rings out and you turn around.

“Lazlow?” you blurt, and the mercenary just laughs at your shock.

“Hey.”

You just sigh, and look to the sky. “Nice time to dance,” you state, and he nods.

“What do you practice?” he asks you, and you grin.

“Mostly some traditional Hoshidan dances meant for the coming of age, but I studied several Nohrian dances when I lived in Cheve for a time.” you respond, glancing down at your fingernails. “Before all this conflict happened.”

“The war has torn us apart, huh?” he wonders out loud, and you snort.

“Definitely.”

“Do you want me to teach you a dance from my homeland?”

You raise an eyebrow and he just shrugs. “This would go under “improving country relations” anyways,” he laughs, and you chuckle as well.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Quickly into the steps, you realize that this isn’t a typical Nohrian style dance, or it wasn’t even from a place near here, but you keep quiet as you learn every turn and step with the mercenary.

“You’re a quick learner,” he notes, and you nod.

“If I didn’t want to save my country, I would’ve became a performer,” you laugh, and he nods.

“I would’ve stayed home as well,” his gaze is sad, but you don’t comment on it, and you blurt out your question.

“Are you from Nohr, actually? You don’t seem to be a typical Nohrian.”

He jolts in shock as you just look at him, embarrassed. “Promise you won’t say anything?” he begs, and you nod. “I’m… not from Nohr or Hoshido, I’m from a different time- my father was the exalt of Ylisse, and my mother was a dancer from Regna Ferox. I was asked by someone to save their child- Corrin in this world.”

You blink. “That makes sense.”

“You sure?”

“It makes sense as to why you and Selena keep looking at each other sadly and how you two don’t have a style of fighting similar to most of the retainers.”

“Thank you, for accepting this truth,” he admits, and you laugh.

“No problem. Let’s get back to practicing.”

So the two of you practice for another hour before calling quits.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, ____.”

You nod. “Let’s practice again sometime.”

The two of you set off in different directions to the castle, and you fall asleep.


	3. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you and Niles were in the universe of Conquest? Some short idea that probably needs to be developed more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhh hi

“Who the hell is shooting these arrows?!” you shrieked at Kai, who just narrows his eyes.

“It’s Niles. That retainer of Lord Leo’s.” he responds, and you make a frustrated noise behind the bush, dropping about seven four letter words at once, and Kai punches your arm.

“What the hell do we do now?” you mutter. “We can’t just run out there.” you both stand there and think quietly, but you nod quickly. “I’ll go. You run for help.”

“But-”

“No. It’s a lot better if you go. I’ll run to them and get captured.”

Kai looks at you, shocked. "_____-”

“Go, I’ll be back before you know it,” you wink. Kai just looks back at you, and you wave your hand.

“______. Be safe getting back.”

“Thanks. Now _go_.” you command, and he disappears into the Hoshidan forest. Breathing and counting down from ten to one, you jump above the bush with sword in hand, and cut through the Nohrians you can get to. It’s not a long time until you get an arrow to the side. You scream in pain, collapsing. You start to lose consciousness and before you black out, you see a head of white hair.

You wake up a couple of hours later. “We’re not going to kill her,” you hear a child’s voice state firmly. “I healed her for a good thirty minutes. We can’t let her go either.”

“Prison it is?” a female voice lilts, and a pause could be heard.

“Yeah. Niles did capture her.”

You groan inwardly as you lay on the cot. You can feel that your jacket and armor were taken off, with your robes pushed off your shoulders. Bandages were applied messily to your side, but you’d rather be dead than be here.

“Ah. She’s awake,” someone notes from the far end of the tent. You scowl, fumbling to get at least you shoulders covered. You can feel eyes, and you look around one more time, before your bleary eyes meet a single dark blue eye.

“....”

“Hm? What is it, kitten?” the outlaw asks, and you glare at him uselessly.  
“Just kill me now.” you groan, closing your eyes. “I don’t want to be here.”

“I don’t either, but the view from here makes it okay.”

Your ears burn red as you pull your robes closer together to hide your chest.

\----  
“....” you stare at your guard today, the same outlaw you immediately to a distaste to. Shackles bound your wrists, but your cell was comfortable. But, it was still prison. “Why are you looking at me so-”

“Your eyes are pretty,” he cuts you off, and you flush pink. 

“Uh, thanks.” you respond.

“I’m being serious.”

“I know.”

“Thanks.”  
\----  
“How did you grow up?” you blurt to Niles the next day in your cell.

“Hm?”

“Uh, how did you, you know, grow up?”

“Well,” the man starts, pulling out a knife. “I grew up in the underground, as an orphan. I got taken in by some assassin band.”

“Ah.”

“I thought they were family, but they left me when the alarm was pulled in the royal castle. I’m lucky that Lord Leo didn’t kill me, but take me in. He gave me a second chance.”

Something about that statement made you see Niles in a different light. He was just someone bound to duty, just like you.

“That’s… a nice story,” you respond, choking on your words. “I was a noble, raised to be the perfect person. I practiced music, dance, and sword fighting. Around last year, I snapped. I enlisted in the army with my friend, Kai.”

“Mm. Is Kai part of a lower class?”

“Yeah. I think it’s stupid that we couldn’t be friends because it would ruin my reputation.”

“Rank is foolish. We’re all the same under all the frivolous idiocy.”

“Natural born killers?”

He chuckles. “Nah. We’re all cruel underneath our titles.” His interest in you peaks, as you look away. He studies your plump lips and attractive facial features, wondering how you were even human, if not angel.  
\---  
The last day you’re in prison as week later, you see Niles pull out some keys. You stare at him weirdly, hair a mess, clothes rumpled from just a week of living in Corrin’s prison. “What are you doing?” you demand, watching him stick one key into the lock of your cell door.

“I’m letting you go.” His words are simple, and flat. 

“What?”

“I’m letting you leave.” The door of your cell opens, and you cautiously get up towards the door. He nods, and you step out.

“Should I-mph!” Niles cuts you off with a kiss, wrapping his hands around your head and waist. When the two of you part, both of you gasp for air. “What-was- that?” you ask with wide eyes, and Niles hugs you silently.

“Just…. Come back when this is all over. I want to see you.”

You nod, your arms wrapping around him. “I will. You’ll have to visit Hoshido. It’s beautiful when it’s not during a time of war.”

“Definitely.”

You part, and run as fast as you can. “Fucking Niles,” you murmur as you run, your face still a tomato red.


	4. Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for a year..........

Yeah, it's okay when the missing sibling of the Hoshidan royal family comes and tells everyone that there's a bigger threat than killing each other. You only groaned, and sheathed your sword, being the first one of the non-retainers to join Corrin. 

“What?” you scowled to the others in your division, and stepped lightly to stand in front of Corrin, bowing. “I trust you, Princess.” 

Corrin nods to you, and your friends stand and begin to join you. Ryoma places a hand on your back, and quietly thanks you. You turn and nod, stepping aside, in between the middle of the two families and their retainers. A white haired man with an eyepatch turns around to give you a wave, with a smirk on his face. You send back a disgusted face, and he chuckles.

It was okay when Corrin paired you up with that one white haired sadist retainer from Nohr, despite you not having a retainer spot. He sighed indignantly at the order, complaining you were from Hoshido and were probably a softy by the looks of it, since you were a good 5 inches shorter than him. It was okay when he teased you during training or on the battlefield, pushing your boundaries. Your family’s ancestors were probably groaning at the two of you, mortified their descendant was okay with a Nohrian teasing them. When you trained, he would whack you harder than necessary, and you would always wince. He would laugh, and you fought back with the wooden sword, wanting to destroy him.

When you two took a break from the hellish sparring, your hair would be plastered to your forehead, but you had to admit you felt stronger after just a week. He always found some reason to push your hair back during breaks, despite you protesting and smacking his hands away. He was the only one that noticed the tattoo of your family’s clan at the base of your neck, a black crow resting on a branch. You never really cared when his rough fingers brushed over it, sighing. You both would conversate, usually ending up in an argument then groundfighting. You usually won surprisingly, despite being shorter and having a slimmer build than the outlaw, but you were able to shimmy out of his grip on you, reversing the situation on him. It was often that Takumi had you peel your forearms around his neck off while you were straddling him. The prince would sigh, and apologize to Niles, who would rub his neck while looking at you with that trademark smirk. You hated that he enjoyed the sensation of being choked. Pervert.

It was okay when he shows up to your home in the capital of Hoshido during the short break you were all granted, and stayed there with no words to you, but, it was not okay when he caught you crying to yourself during the free period in your home. It was a lazy afternoon, where you decided to make yourself lunch late.

"Heh, you finally show some kind of emotion besides anger and irritation." He comments, smirking at you in the kitchen.

You wiped your tears away, turning away from him. "Shut up, Niles. It's personal." You went back to chopping herbs, and check the beef soup stock. He stands in your kitchen, and you ignore him like usual. You boil rice noodles briefly, using long chopsticks to separate them in two white porcelain bowls. His eyebrow cocks up, but he doesn't say a word. You cut flank steak, meatballs, and a variety of meats on another cutting board. As the soup boils, you coax the flames down, then adding ginger to the stock, and a chicken. Turning back to the bowls, you arrange the meats, onions, and herbs on top of the noodles. 

You poke at the chicken, making sure the stock boiled the chicken, and then you're satisfied. Ladling out the broth with a giant soup spoon in both bowls, you gesture for Niles to sit at your table. He complies, and you pull out chopsticks designated for eating and a short white spoon, enough for the two of you. 

Placing his bowl in front of him, you turn and get hoisin sauce from the kitchen, before getting your bowl. "Use the hoisin sauce in the soup, and the small dishes are to dip your meats in." You instruct and he nods, attempting to eat with chopsticks. You watch him in amusement, while you take out your meat on the dish. "Geez, you're like a kid, huh," you chuckle, and getting up to guide his hand. "Look, this bottom one goes like this, as if you were holding a quill, writing a report. The top one goes right above, under your index finger. Try to move it again."

He succeeds, and you can't help but smile at the subtle look of delight on his face. You sit back down, and start eating. It's quiet, with only a few slurps heard from sucking down the noodles. Your mind goes back to the first memory you have with this dish.

_"Maa, nothing's wrong!" A small child-you- growls out, turning away from their mother. "Stop getting in the way! I wasn’t fighting."_

__"I’m not going to ask you about it, ____. I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me in the kitchen.”_ _

___Tears start streaming down your little face, and you turn around and run to your mother "I-IM SSORRY MAA,' you cry out, and she just hugs you._ _ _

___"I know that it's hard being someone so selective like you, little one, now let's go."_ _ _

___Without you realizing it, you're crying again. Niles looks at you, realizing that whatever you were crying about was series and you shouldn't teased._ _ _

___"Oi, something wrong?" He asks quietly, and you snap out of it, blinking. "You were gazing out into nothing and crying." He places his chopsticks into the murky soup of the bowl._ _ _

___"Oh- uh," your voice sounds watery, and you're embarrassed. "I-it was about my mother, before everything to us happened, like a year before she had to start."_ _ _

___"Which was?"_ _ _

___"Back end business. I don't want to say any more. She died from...disease, you get what I'm saying."_ _ _

___"Hm," he nods, touching his index finger with yours. "You're a strong one, despite my first assumption of you.”_ _ _

___"Huh?" You catch his glance with his one blue eye, catching yours. "What do you mean?"_ _ _

___"Nohr isn't plentiful in the capital. It's grey, and the poor have to make money somehow. I was a slave for a couple of years as a kid."_ _ _

___“Oh.”_ _ _

___The silence is uncomfortable, but you both don’t know what to do. You shift uncomfortably, and the silence is broken by the outlaw._ _ _

___“I know we haven’t been on very good terms before, and we should be a bit nicer to each other.” he manages, crossing his arms in front of him._ _ _

___“Yeah, I get what you’re saying. We should, because I want to live, and I don’t know how Corrin would like it if he lost two fighters.”_ _ _

___Niles closes his eye, and smirks. “Nope, he wouldn’t. Plus Leo would be pissed, and we wouldn’t want that.”_ _ _

___“...You gotta stop this random appearing on my doorstep though. Don’t you have duties rather than watch me cook and do other things?” you frown, stretching._ _ _

___“Nah, if Leo needed me to do anything, he’d drag me back on a magic chain.” the white haired outlaw replies casually. “Odin is no fun, and everyone else is occupied. Why not come and try to bond with my partner?”_ _ _

___“I work here, y’know, outside of the whole army,” you gesture out to the window. “I maintain a shop with my friend. If you know Oboro, I run a garment shop similar to hers.”_ _ _

___“The navy-haired one that always fixes everyone’s clothes in the Hoshido side? Didn’t Belka’s teacher kill her parents?”_ _ _

___You nod. “Yeah.”_ _ _

___“She’s an interesting character. I can’t believe she told me I wasn’t washing my clothing right!” he snorts, and you grin. Picking up the dishes on the table, you laugh._ _ _

___“That’s Oboro. She’s a skilled lancer though, and a good friend. Fortunately, I specialize in more garments for war, battle. She’s into formal clothing for ceremonies and parties.”_ _ _

___“So all of clothing you all wear-out in battle- you probably supervised for?”_ _ _

___“Yes, except for Kagerou, Orochi, and the royal family. They are Oboro’s clients.”_ _ _

___“Hm.”_ _ _

___“I talk too much, don’t I?” you mutter, looking away. “Sorry about that.”_ _ _

___“Don’t be. It’s nice to talk to someone that isn’t afraid, speaks in some ancient dialect, and not that strange.”_ _ _

___“So, me.”_ _ _

___“Pretty much so.”_ _ _

___“You’re weird, you know that?”_ _ _


End file.
